Talk:Valentine 2016 Event Re-Run/@comment-28048698-20170210005321
So... It seems this time the shop's CE are the protagonist of the event. I've been calculating what is the best way to farm the shop (specially those chocolate's items) and the best option are Fondant au Chocolat, Sweet Crystal and Melty Sweetheart. On the other hand, the Servant's CE are almost the worst option to farm (they are only better than Valentine Dojo of Tears). Let's see... Servant's CE give us bonus coins from that Servant's class. That isn't helpful, because if I want to farm, in example, archer coins, then I'll give Chloe and Ishtar their CE's. However, I need to kill archer enemies (to get their coins) with archer Servants (because their CEs). I'm only going to deal and receive 100% damage. And the bonus only is +2, better than the +1 from Valentine Dojo of Tears. Valentine's 2016 CEs doesn't seem really helpful either for the same reason: if we need archer coins we need to kill archers using archers. Because yeah, according to what I've been reading (doesn't have any CE myself to try) they give bonus class, not anti-class. Yeah, +3 and +5 are helpful but not THAT helpful. However, even if Valentine's 2016 CE give us anti-class bonus, it doesn't help us very much either. So Valentine's 2017 CE isn't helpful either. Why? Well... 4 and 5 CE from SQ summonig give us +3 and +5. But we only obtain that bonus with ONE class. In the free quest we fight against three or four different classes. "But you can use molds". Yeah, we can. Those are limited items, and even if we can obtain some more quick, later we can change them for QP. Using them is like wasting QPs. And even if we use molds, we have two kinds of coins: the coin we want (in this example, archer) and "all" coins. Fondant au Chocolat, Sweet Crystal, and Melty Sweetheart '''are all we need. So our best farming team need one friend with one of those with LB (let's say, '''Melty Sweetheart). One of our Servants need a LB CE from the shop (Let's say Foudant au Chocolat) and the other four need each one the other CE from the shop (In this example they have Sweet Crystal). With that we gain +14 bonus coins to every class, including "All". And the most helpful thing is... It doesn't matter what Servants we use. We can easily send something like Waver + Berserker against Three Knights, or Waver + Jeanne Alter, or Jeanne Alter + Berserker, or any combination, because it doesn't matter who have those CE, we still gain +14 to everything. :P Of course, this is to farm CHOCOLATES. What if we want to farm some coins to get our waifu's CE or husbando's CE? The strategy is ALMOST the same. Just exchange some no LB CE with some 5 CE from the campaign. Yes, only with 5 with the campaign. Servant's CE only give us +2, the same amount we obtain with the shop's CE. 4 SQ's CEs give us +3, one more, but only to THAT class. Shop's CE give us only +2, but also give us +2 to All class, and we can exchange All coins with Class coins. So it's only worth th sacrifice one event's CE if we are going to get +5. I hope someone find this helpful. And if someone want to add something or correct something I said, go ahead. :P